


Snug Like a Bug

by Opossumtivity



Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: Since he's made of grass, Fern has a natural dislike towards winter. But you try to convince him it's not that bad.
Relationships: Fern the Human/Reader
Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309961
Kudos: 26





	Snug Like a Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for Fern snuggles.

"I hate winter." Fern groaned in annoyance.

Although the grass boy was currently wrapped in 3 layers of blankets, his teeth didn't stop clattering due to the cold.

"It's not so bad," you said contently from the kitchen.

"That's easy for you to say, your body isn't grass or plant-like." he grumbles from his spot on the couch.

"What about the jolly season? You know, oversized sweaters, decorating the house and most important importantly, hot cocoa!" you make your way to the living room couch with two hot mugs in hand.

But Fern's grumpy expression didn't change. 

"I made it grass friendly so you can drink it~" you add in a sing song voice, trying to lift his mood. 

Fern accepted the cup with a disgruntled sigh. "I guess that's one thing that makes it less terrible." he says, looking at the contents in his mug. 

"Hmm... Okay, I have an idea," You place your own mug on the coffee table, taking a seat next to him. With a single movement, you raised the blankets off Fern's body.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. 

You slipped right next to him before lowering the blankets over the two of you, snuggling into the surprised grass boy. 

"There, that should keep you warm." you smile, wrapping your arms around his torso in a hug. 

When the initial surprise wore off, Fern found himself enjoying the body heat you provided him, humming contently as the two of you got comfortable. 

"Fine I guess that makes two things less terrible." Fern mumbles under his breath, the dark color on his nose spreading over his face. 

"How are you feeling?" you ask. 

The edge of Fern's lips curled up in a sheepish smile. "Snug like a bug."

"In a rug?" you ask with a giggle. 

"Yeah, Snug like a bug in a rug." he nods.


End file.
